percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Eye of the Traveller PT 2
The Charmed Demigods ''Spin-Off'' The Proof is in the Power Chapter 2: The Eye of the Traveller PT 2 Eve went straight home after the assault in the apartment. She drove the fifteen minutes home without the wary traffic being in her way. Once she got home she decided to head to her aunt P.J's house with her school books. P.J took after Phoebe so much. Both married a Cupid and had three kids. P.J was a fun aunt. She always joked and laughed and used her powers to joke around sometimes, beaming behind people and scaring them. Her children were intelligent. Nicola was in University studying Marraige Therapy. Leon was in High School and worked part-time at Halliwell's as a server but gets free meals on a family basis. Matt was big into sport. Being in High School also, he was a linebacker on his school football team and loved it. Eve drove to their house on Bellevue Avenue, just down the road from the Halliwell Manor. She entered the house and was greeted by Nicola who was just about to go up the stairs and shouted "MOM! Eve is here!". "I know. I've seen her" said P.J who beamed behind Eve who fell over in fright. Eve rose and P.J continued "You can go to Nicola's room. You can do homework up there while I make dinner. You'll stay, won't you?" and Eve nodded, she was slightly hungry. Nicola brought her up to her room and they sat on the bed. "So Eve. How's life treating you?" Nicola asked and took up a pen she left in her book. "Good. Got an A- in AP Chem today. Handed in my creative writing essay. Just got back from the Valley actually" she said in a whispered tone. Nicola looked happy. Magic was her favourite topic. "Who went with you?" Nicola asked inquisitively. "Pey and Holly. We actually were assaulted there" Eve told Nicola who's eyes widened "She was a different demon to what I've seen before. We called her a Messanger Demon." Eve recounted the battle she walked into earlier and the dying words of the demon. "And what are you going to do about it?" Nicola inquired, becoming more and more interested. "Ean, Peyton and I are going to Oregon tomorrow. We better take him out while we can before he takes us out I guess. But we need to get information so tomorrow on my free period I'll go to the apothecary and grab some potion supplies and make some vanquishing potions." Eve said assuringly. "Look, if you leave them at the apartment during that period and leave a list of potions you need done. I'll go and make them I have third and second last period off tomorrow" Nicola suggested. Eve replied with a smile and got her homework done just as dinner was ready. After dinner Eve's mom came to pick her up. Parker and P.J talked a couple minutes but then they went home. Eve went to bed almost immediately. She took out a notepad and scribbled a couple spells she could use the next day. - School seemed slower than usual. It was because Eve was anticipating a raging battle with a demon in a couple hours. Most kids thought bullying was an issue, Eve had more on her plate than measly bullying. She left during fourth period as she had it free and went to the Apothecary in Chinatown to get supplies. She went back to the apartment in Corona Valley, flipped through the book and left notes for Nicola on which potions to make and told Bilin, the Brownie to relay the information to Nicola when she got there. Eve went back to school. The rest of the school day dragged on. Her classes seemed to take forever and then finally the bell for last period sounded. Eve met Nicola in the corridor as she rushed to her locker and mouthed a thank you to her. Eve quickly ran to the parking lot, hopped in her Hyundai and drove to the front of the school where Peyton and Ean where waiting. They got in and they travelled twenty minutes to Corona Valley to the apartment. The rushed up to the apartment where Bilin was waiting beside a table that had at least twelve different potions. Peyton put them in her satchel purse. "You guys ready for this. We go in. If you see anything moving for you, stall it. I will talk to this "Master" and be ready with the potions" Eve said, gave them a reassuring look and handed them some spells she wrote or took from the book. Ean orbed them to Medford, Oregon. No commotion seemed to be happening. They ran to a tour guide gift shop and bought a map of Medford. Eve recounted the spell she spoke to find the "Master". Peyton began to scry with the crystal. The crystal dropped at Sentry Storage, Medford. They ran to cover and orbed to the Warehouse facility where this demon was apparently located. "I'll use my telepathy to sense any demonic thoughts or see if I can even tap into his mind." Eve said and began to focus. Nothing happened for a number of moments. But after at least fourteen storage warehouses, Eve stopped in her tracks and began to move a bit closer. She focused for a number of moments until she realised something, "A demon is coming. Hide." She said and Peyton grabbed their arms, Levitating them above the warehouse door. The demon stepped out. As soon as the door shut, Ean froze him and Pey let them down. Eve conjured a Katar Dagger and stabbed the demon who unfroze and incinerated in flames. "Let's go." Eve said and walked in the door of the warehouse. The Warehouse was decorated like a dark throne room. The walls were lined with red curtins. Pictures of different demons where placed on the wall, Balthazor, Tempus, Barbas, Shax etc. But the biggest portrait sat behind the Throne. A portrait of the most evil being known to the Halliwells. The Source of All Evil. Sitting on the throne was a man. He looked normal, But all demons these days did. Guarding his throne were two familiar demons, Scather Demons. "Oh. I sense... power" the man on the Throne spoke up. Eve and the others moved up a bit closer. "We vanquished your messanger. What do you want?" Eve spoke up loudly. "You vanquished Lira. Poor girl. What I want? I want what any other demon wants, child. I want the opportunity to take out someone from the Charmed Legacy. And look how opportune this is" the demon started "They call me Veper" he said. Peyton handed Eve and Ean potions from her bag, subtly. "Well I must confess my apologies. No one will "take us out", Veper. We are Charmed. We are legend!" Eve said and the three demons laughed. "You are just children. What could you possibly do. Even if I do sense power. You can hardly use it" Veper taunted, and Eve gave the subtle signal. Ean and Peyton threw their potions. Both hit the two Scather demons who erupted in flames. "I stand corrected. Let me try again" Veper said. He stood and bolts shot from his eyes, impaling Peyton in her own eyes. "I'm a Demon of Blindness, I take eyesight away. Now for you two" Veper said in a hilarity tone. "Let's do this" Eve said and nodded to Ean. Eve conjured another Katar Dagger and danced around Veper as he kept his eyes on both two witches. Eve flung the dagger. Veper sidestepped, but as he did so, Ean threw a potion. The potion created a ring of fire around the Demon. Ean stood next to Eve and they whipped out a spell and shouted it out loud. "Evil Being of Unfriendly Race We send you burning through time and space Vanquished by the element of earth We vanquish you with no rebirth" Ean flung another potion as added effect. Veper, the demon of blindness became encased by the ground and once burried, the ground made a small Boom as if Veper incinerated underground. Ean ran over to Peyton who was lying on the ground. Her eyes were bleeding. The cornea had been completely removed. Ean kneeled beside her and covered his hands over her eyes. Golden light appeared. As he began to heal. Eve took a look around the warehouse. She walked around, picking up some weapons i.e, a bow and arrow set, a couple daggers and a set of brass knuckles. She came to a door that was locked. "Demon must have taken the key to hell with him" Eve sighed but she could sense a wave of panic from her telepathic powers coming from the inside. Eve began to fluster. And she remembered seeing a spell in the book of Shadows. "Door unlock No Magic Block" She spoke the words and the door creaked open. Eve whipped open the door and saw a guy, strung upside down and gagged. She heard Ean and Peyton coming up behind her. They went in and cupped their hands as Eve used one of the daggers to cut the rope suspending the guy. Ean uncuffed his hands and he took off the gag. "Thank you so much. They just...grabbed and..." he started but Eve just patted his back and said "It's fine. I'm Eve, that's Ean and that's Peyton" The guy shakingly smiled and said "I'm Jonathan. Jonathan Malave. I'm a witch". Category:Ersason219 Category:The Charmed Demigods Category:Magic Users Category:Witch